Have Fun with Numbers
Have Fun with Numbers is a VHS from the Learn with Sooty range. Plot Whilst playing Hide and Seek, Sweep confesses that he can’t count so Matthew tries to help him by getting him to count his sugar lumps into his cup of but. However Matthew doesn’t bother having a cup of tea, when Sooty, Sweep and Soo get so carried away with counting sugar lumps into his tea that he ends up having fifteen of them. Next they count the items of their breakfast sets, but they spend so much time counting, that they lose their appetite so Soo goes to counting her dress for washing, Sooty goes to count his honey and Sweep goes to count his bones. Afterwards, Sooty, Sweep and Soo play a homemade board by Matthew and at the same time they find out what number actually look like. Then Sooty and Matthew go out and catch a number 9 bus to collect a special package. When they come to the front door of their destination, they discover that the number 6 upside down is the number 9 and vice-versa as the number 6 on the front of the house is upside down. The package is a number 9 for their house and Matthew and Sooty demonstrate their discovery when they return. That night at their bedtime, Sooty, Sweep and Soo can’t sleep, so Matthew tells them that like him, they should count sheep. Characters *Sooty *Sweep *Soo *Matthew *The Big One *P.C. Hawkins (cameo) Songs *Counting Sheep in the Dark Extras *Trailer 3 Trivia *One of Soo’s blue dresses was previously used in Be Safe..., and one of the red dresses was used in “Simple Science”. Soo worn both red dresses in Sooty's Christmas Party. One of the yellow dresses was worn in "Grin and Bear It". *This is Sweep’s favourite Learn with Sooty video, as he can now count his bones because of it. Goofs *Sweep says he cannot count, but he must surely be able to count one and two, as he was able to do so in Start to Read. He also should not have difficulty in counting to three as he was able to do so in Simple Science. *When Sweep and Soo go to hide from Sooty, the sound faints away into silence. *The cup of tea which Matthew says is Sooty’s is actually his own. *Matthew should be able to remember if he put sugar in his own cup of tea. *In the first scene in the kitchen, the clock says it is 8.00, so it is unlikely that Matthew could have gone shopping earlier than that. *Matthew forget to stir his tea after putting the sugar in. *When we see Sooty’s breakfast set, we can see Matthew’s hand leading up underneath him. *We can clearly see the rod leading up to the big bee. *Why is Sweep counting his bones in Matthew’s room? *When Soo comments on Sweep’s collection of bones, Matthew can be briefly heard muttering something. *At one point, Matthew refers to a spot and a “splot”. *In real life, a bear would not travel free on a bus. *Sooty and Matthew should have been able to know that the number 6 house was number 6 as there was another number 6 in the window of the door. *If Matthew left the house at 11.00, he would never have returned at 12.00. *Matthew should be able to recognise Soo’s voice. *Why would Sooty need to wear wellies if he is just going to be sitting in a box? Gallery HaveFunwithNumbersTitleCard.jpg|Title Card HaveFunwithNumbersRarePicture.jpg HaveFunwithNumbers2.jpg|Sweep counts his bones learn-with-sooty-have-fun-with-numbers-17584l.jpg|Tape Category:Television Series Category:Specials Category:Spin-offs Category:Episodes Category:VHS Category:Learn with Sooty